


You're Perfect to Me

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fan tells Liam to leave for a picture, Zayn makes it his duty to show Liam that he's perfect no matter what anybody says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I know everyone has been wanting a comfort fic for what happened at the meet and greet the other day and I was inspired and wrote this darling of a piece and I'm hoping you guys will give it as much love as you did my first fluffy ziam fic. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes because it's hard to proof read and make every correction :) It's only 4k in length but I still love it.
> 
> You all are wonderful and making me so happy with all your comments so please do continue to comment. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy reading this because it makes me so happy every time I re-read it.
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> And yes, there is smut in this fic, do not hurt me if it isn't too good, I'm not practiced enough yet. Love you all <3

Liam loves their fans so much. He’s always been known as the one who loves the fans the most as well and it makes him blush every time someone sends him a thankful tweet or DM on Twitter. He’s grateful to everyone who supports him and the boys because they’re the reason they’re doing what they’re doing today and he’s never been happier in his life. When he sees people making amazing edits of him, or complimenting him when they think he doesn't see it causes his heart to swell a few sizes too big for his chest and he just wants to curl into a ball and scream like a little girl because he loves his fans so much.

Liam knows he’s not like Louis who’s loud, sarcastic yet absolutely bubbly and hilarious when it really matters. Not like Louis who is able to hide his insecurities by a crude joke and a small smirk.

He’s not like Harry who has that perfect appeal to their fans with his luscious curls and slow gravelly voice, the dimples in his cheeks and a smile that apparently makes all the girls swoon. Not like Harry who has gotten better at avoiding hate and ignoring what everyone says about him.

He’s not like Niall who is so happy go lucky all the time, not giving a fuck about what everyone says about him, making girls swoon by just smiling or laughing and just living life as it is because you only live once right?

And he’s definitely not like Zayn who is beautiful beyond words without even trying, talented in so many areas besides just singing, intelligent and absolutely heartbreakingly perfect that girls literally pray that their boyfriends will be just like Zayn because Zayn is the definition of _perfect._ He’s not like Zayn who has his insecurities and feels better after a good smoke or by working on a piece of art.

He’s just Liam, Liam Payne from Wolverhampton who had his dream come true at the age of 17 with 4 guys who became the best friends he can ever ask for. He still has his insecurities from when he was younger, from when he was bullied and taunted, and it keeps him up at night some days.

He still feels a pang of shame when he sees the hurtful words that some people have, _Liam is fat and ugly, Liam needs to leave One Direction, Wow Liam is actually people’s favorite member?_ And the list goes on for a while.

He remembers the one day, was it New York, where he’d tweeted for people to stop calling their rooms because they were trying to sleep and received a tweet saying he was heartless and didn’t care enough about his fans that were outside, who’d waited for so long to meet him. Of course he felt bad but he needed his sleep or he wouldn’t have enough energy to even stand up right to perform and wasn’t he performing these concerts for their fans? Wasn’t that good enough?

He’d gone to twitter to retaliate in the nicest way possible and the amount of tweets he received telling him how loved he is, that he does not have to apologize to the selfish girl who decided to tell him he was rude, that he is the best and everyone loves him no matter what, made him smile so wide that he felt close to tears.

Zayn had woken up to see Liam looking upset and he’d felt anger course through his body at the girl’s tweet because who the hell did she think she was? Zayn has always been protective of Liam because Liam may seem like he’s strong and doesn’t let anything affect him, but in truth he’s a big teddy bear with a lot of feelings and he gets hurt easily.

He’d wrapped Liam up in his arms as they’d seen all the tweets flood in from their fans, telling the girl off and sending Liam tweets of love and affection which had led to Zayn peppering kisses all over Liam’s face before he was a blushing and giggling mess in Zayn’s arms.

No matter what, Zayn will always be protective over his boyfriend, because no one and he means no one is allowed to bring Liam down, Liam is too good for that and does not even deserve one ounce of hate he receives because those people have no idea what they’re talking about. Liam is a wonderful person, so dedicated to what he does and his fans and to think people doubt him disgusts Zayn beyond belief.

As long as Zayn is around, Liam will always have his shoulder to turn to.

~

Meet and greets are sometimes their favorite part of the concerts because they get to be silly with the fans and meet some amazing people that always put a big smile on their faces.

They’ve all just taken a picture with a fan who’d asked for all of them to give each other piggy backs so she’d jumped on Harry’s back, Niall on Zayn’s and Louis on his. It’s a good thing Liam works out because Louis may look small but the little bugger is actually really heavy, seeing that he has that massive yet impressive bum that everyone is in love with.

The next girl is smiling at all of them and this is what they love, putting a smile on the faces of their fans, knowing that they’re making them happy. Except Liam had really underestimated the girl because when she goes to tell them how she wants the picture she looks Liam in the eyes and says, “Sorry but I don’t want you to be in the picture please.”

It’s as if Liam’s heart physically breaks in his chest because he can feel it falling apart, piece by piece because _damn_ that really hurt.

He mutely nods, trying to remove the fallen expression off his face, ignoring all the looks the other lads are giving him, especially Zayn because one look into his eyes and Liam will be a mess of emotions because this shouldn’t affect him as much as it does.

He’s never really had this happen before but it’s like all those times back in school when he was bullied, left out of activities or games because he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t popular enough, or was just too chubby to do anything right and he might as well sit out and watch instead of ruining the game for others. It hurt to know that his own fan could look him in the eye and practically say _you’re not good enough to be in this picture so you might as well leave so I can take the picture that I want._

He turns around and walks away, missing the way Zayn shoots him a pained look before turning to look at the girl, “Sorry but if Liam isn’t going to be in this picture, then neither am I.”

The girl looks at Zayn with wide eyes ready to protest but he shrugs before shooting the other lads a pointed look to which they nod knowingly at him. He turns around and walks the same way Liam did only to find him with his back to a wall, his head tilted back against it with his eyes closed.

Zayn sidles up next to him before bumping their shoulders together, “Babe?”

Liam’s eyes shoot open before he turns to look at Zayn, “What are you doing here Zayn?”

Zayn shrugs before putting his arm around Liam’s waist, discretely enough so no fans can really tell that this is more of an affectionate touch than a friendly one, “If she doesn’t want a picture with you then there is no way in hell she’s getting a picture with me. No one can even treat you like that without expecting me to treat them the same way.”

Liam’s arms are crossed and he’s looking down but the frown on his face becomes a soft smile as he looks back up into Zayn’s eyes, “You really are amazing to me Zayn.”

Zayn shrugs again, “I’d do anything for you Liam, god you should know that by now. The look on your face when she said that made me so angry but I knew I couldn’t lash out on her. You don’t understand how amazing you are and she’s too inconsiderate to see you the way we see you.”

Liam feels a surge of affection run through his entire body at Zayn’s words and if they weren’t in public he would wrap Zayn up in his arms for a good few minutes before pressing him into the wall and kissing him breathless because only Zayn could make him feel better.

Paul pokes his head around the corner with an apologetic expression, he’s always been extremely fond of the boys and he’s such a father figure to them, “You boys are needed again.”

Liam and Zayn both push off from where they were resting against the wall and before they reach Paul, Liam leans in to whisper in Zayn’s ear, “I love you.”

Zayn ducks his head as a blush decorates his cheeks, “I love you too you dork, don’t forget that.”

Paul pats them both on the back before they’re walking up to where the other boys are waiting, all smiling apologetically at Liam.  Liam just shrugs back because the show must go on right?

~

The concert just ended a good hour ago and the boys are all back in their respective hotel rooms to rest because as much as they love performing it tires them out quite a bit.

Zayn has kept an extra eye on Liam throughout the entire concert and to a normal fan he would look happy and full of life but Zayn can see how weary Liam is, how his smile didn’t reach his eyes at all during the concert and it’s paining Zayn because he knows Liam still hasn’t gotten over what the girl did earlier during the meet and greets.

Liam is standing in front of the mirror in their hotel room as Zayn comes up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of Liam’s neck, “Liam you’re gorgeous.”

Liam snorts before leaning his head against Zayn’s which is resting on his shoulder, “Well thanks babe, but you have to say that.”

Zayn’s arms tighten around him, “Yeah but I mean it every single time. You look gorgeous in anything and even without anything on as a matter of fact.” Liam blushes at that and Zayn smirks at the action, “You look beautiful under the stage lights, you look beautiful in the hotel room lights, you look fucking gorgeous under the moonlight, _shit,_ babe you look gorgeous under any light and I just wish I could tell you that every single second of every single day.”

Liam looks at their reflection in the mirror, loving how well they seem to fit together. Liam may be a bit bigger and muscular than Zayn but Zayn still manages to look fucking amazing even if he’s still skinnier and not as built, “I’ll never be as beautiful as you.”

Zayn bites into the skin of Liam’s neck before turning Liam around so they can look into each other’s eyes, “Baby, why can’t you see yourself the way I see you? You’re the best person I’ve met in my entire life, and I’m more beautiful? Oh please. Everything about you is perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing, not now, not ever.”

The implications behind those words hits them both, straight on, and then they’re kissing. It’s a soft glide of their lips as their tongues begin to dance around one another’s, there’s no urgency to the action but there is a great amount of passion that drives them both towards the bed until they’re falling onto it in a tangle of limbs, Zayn landing on top of Liam.

Zayn pulls away and stares down at Liam softly, tracing his features with his eyes, portraying his emotions through his them in the hope that Liam will understand that this is the only place Zayn wants to be. That Liam is not what those haters think he is, he’s so much more than that, so much more than Zayn will ever be and the amount of affection he feels for Liam in that moment is enough to almost knock his breath away.

Zayn begins to trail his fingers over Liam’s eyes which close under the touch as a serene smile spreads over his face,” I love your eyes because they’re the most beautiful shade of brown that I’ve ever seen and I get lost in them so frequently but it really doesn’t matter because I wouldn’t mind spending forever just looking into them because they belong to you, love.”

He trails his fingers down over Liam’s nose that scrunches up at the touch, “I love your nose because it’s literally the most adorable thing in the world, especially when you scrunch it up like that. I especially love dropping little kisses to it so I can heart that soft giggle that escapes your lips because somehow it tickles you.”

His fingers spread over Liam’s cheeks as he cups them in his palms, “I love your cheeks because of how they lift up every time you get excited and your smile becomes so big that I can’t even see your eyes anymore, it means you’re truly happy and that’s how I always want you to be Liam.”

His fingers then dance over Liam’s plump and puffy lips, “And your lips, _fuck,_ they’re a sin to me do you know that? They literally break me apart whenever you kiss me and I feel so completely loved every time you press them to my skin, you have no idea about the things you do to me Liam. Your lips are fucking beautiful and the things they do to me are indescribable.”

Zayn trails his fingers down Liam’s jaw until they’re tracing Liam’s birthmark, “And don’t get me started on this beautiful birthmark that drives me insane because I always want to suck, kiss and touch it. It’s so fucking perfect, just like you babe.”

He brings his hands down to Liam’s chest as he lifts Liam's shirt up, Liam ducking his head so Zayn can properly remove it from around his body, “And your body, _shit,_ you’re so fucking muscular and it’s such a turn on and I love how strong you are. I love how you can wrap me up in your arms,” he says this as he traces over the bumps and grooves of Liam’s biceps as his fingers also trail over his boyfriend’s torso, “and make me feel like the most loved person in the entire world. I love that you can man handle me when we’re in bed but then cuddle me in these _arms_ of yours so gently that I literally fall in love with you with every touch you press to my body.”

Zayn removes Liam’s hands from where they’re gripping his waist and wraps Liam’s arms around his own body as he leans down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “This is my favorite place to be Liam, in the arms of my bloody magnificent boyfriend who is so ripped it’s ridiculous yet so sweet that I melt into a fucking puddle every time you just look at me with that adoring look in your eyes. You make me feel so safe in your arms Li. Your arms are _home_ for me Liam, you’re my _everything_. I wish you would realize that you’re beautiful, absolutely stunning and one of the most amazing people that this world has to offer.”

Liam’s eyes brim with unshed tears and he hugs Zayn close to his chest because shit he is not going to turn into a crying mess but Zayn just has a way with words that leave him speechless and he’s honestly just fallen in love with _his_ raven haired beauty of a boyfriend even more than he’s ever been before.

Zayn pulls away to see tears beginning to fall from Liam’s eyes and presses forward and kisses every single one of them away before kissing both of Liam’s eyelids, his forehead, kissing down to his nose, across his cheekbones and settling on his lips where he puts all of his love and passion into the simple action as their lips fuse together.

And it seems like Liam can sense it, feel the love Zayn is trying to pass onto him that has him holding Zayn closer to his body, wrapping him up tightly in his arms before pulling away and burying his face in Zayn’s neck, “God how did I get lucky enough to deserve someone like you who makes me feel so loved?”

He looks into Zayn’s hazel eyes that always hold so much emotion and he is momentarily breathless by the intense gaze that they have on Liam’s own. In return, Zayn leans down to nuzzle his nose against Liam’s cheek, “The same way I got lucky enough to deserve someone as perfect as you Liam; the exact same way.”

Liam lifts Zayn’s head out of the crook of his neck before leaning up to kiss the raven haired boy passionately, throwing away all of his insecurities because Zayn will always be there to remind him of how loved he is, that he isn’t what people try to make him, that he’s _Zayn’s_ , and will always be his.

Zayn pulls away from the kiss to drag his shirt over his head before tracing his fingers all over Liam’s face again before looking Liam in the eyes, “Let me make love you to you today Li. Let me show you just how much I love you Liam, _please._ ”

Liam can only nod because Zayn’s looking at him with so much passion, his hazel eyes holding only truth and love, enough for Liam to surrender himself to Zayn’s mouth and hands, Zayn’s body to be more precise because Zayn will make him sure he’s satisfied.

Zayn kisses down Liam’s chest, nipping at his skin and toying around with Liam’s nipples until they turn hard under his fingers and Liam’s letting out breathy moans into the air surrounding them.

He reaches Liam’s joggers and drags them down Liam’s legs before chucking them to the side, doing the same to his own before he’s palming Liam through his boxers, eliciting moans from the brown haired boy that go straight to Zayn’s dick, but he forgets about that because this is all about Liam, all about making him feel good, feel _loved_ , like he should always be feeling.

Liam’s hands come to wrap around Zayn’s wrists before he’s pleading, “Zayn please, just take them off please.”

Zayn nods because he loves seeing Liam like this, falling apart under his hands because it’s nice to see Liam lose control, to drop the façade of the controlled man of the band that management makes him out to be. He slips off Liam’s boxers before repeating the same action with his own until both boys are naked, their sweat slicked skin pressed together in every single place they touch.

Zayn grinds down onto Liam and their dicks begin to move together in the most delicious way and god Zayn really doesn’t want to come like this so he leans over the bed to where his suitcase is, rummaging around till he finds a condom and lube before sitting back up to smile softly at Liam, “I promise I’m going to take care of you, you’re going to feel so good.”

Liam can only nod in response because already too worked up. Zayn leans over him and kisses his lips softly one more time before pouring some lube onto his fingers to slick them up. He trails them down Liam’s body before he carefully pushes one into Liam’s clenching hole.

“Holy, _fuck_ , it’s been way too long since I’ve done this,” Liam’s eyes are screwed shut as Zayn slowly adds another finger and soon Zayn can feel Liam relax before he’s rocking down on his fingers.

Knowing Liam can take another he carefully adds a third and Liam’s moans grow louder as he really rocks down and fucks himself on Zayn’s fingers, “Zayn I’m ready, just in me now, _please._ ”

Zayn chuckles fondly at Liam but complies as he slides the condom onto his dick and positions himself in front of Liam’s entrance before slowly pushing in until he’s bottomed out.

He rubs soothing circles into the skin of Liam’s hips as his legs come to wrap around Zayn’s waist before Liam’s eyes open, darkened considerably by lust, “You can move now.”

Zayn pulls back just to thrust back in slowly and Liam throws his head back in pleasure, a groan slipping out past his lips as he feels Zayn move around inside of him, he just feels so _full._

Zayn begins to snap his hips in perfect thrusts, going slow and gentle yet angling perfect at Liam’s prostate. He’s thrusting in powerfully, grunting as he slides in further with every thrust and Liam is beginning to see stars behind his eyelids.

He feels himself being lifted, and when did Zayn get this much strength, before Zayn is sitting back on his legs with Liam straddling him, as he continues to thrust into Liam with a whole new angle that takes him in even deeper, hitting Liam just perfectly on his prostate until his head is falling forward onto Zayn’s neck at the pleasure the action brings.

Liam knows that this is hard for Zayn because he’s not the lightest person so he helps him by pushing down on every upward thrust that Zayn makes and, _oh,_ he’s literally seeing black spots in his vision and the pleasure running through his body is becoming too much to handle.

Zayn’s moaning into his ear, biting down on the skin of Liam’s collarbone, leaving a love bite that Liam’s sure he’s going to have to cover up to escape the wrath of management, “God Liam you- _fuck_ -you feel so good, _shit._ ”

Liam moans into the skin of Zayn’s necking, kissing and licking at the sweat sticking to it before he can feel the familiar coil in his stomach, “Zayn, shit, I’m gonna come.”

He feels himself being laid down onto the bed once again with such gentleness that Liam closes his eyes before he feels Zayn begin to thrust into him. He has his arms wrapped under Liam’s back, holding him just above the mattress, while Liam’s are snacked across his neck and they’re pressed so close together, in a close embrace and the feeling of being loved, and secured in the arms of this man he’s fallen in love with is all Liam needs before he’s coming all over his and Zayn’s chest.

Zayn, whose head is now resting against Liam’s shoulder once again, feels Liam clenching around his dick, bringing him over the edge until he thrusts into Liam once, twice, three times until he’s coming into the condom and collapsing onto Liam’s chest.

Their breathing is labored but Liam has his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn while Zayn’s arms wrap tightly around Liam’s waist, and they lay there for minutes just basking in each other’s presence before Zayn slowly pulls out of Liam and turns to toss the condom into the waist bin next to their bed.

As he climbs in next to Liam he shuts off the small lamp light on their beside table, sending the room plunging into darkness, their only source of light coming from the moon outside their window that is shining exceptionally bright.

Liam reaches forward and brings Zayn into his arms, resting his head on top of Zayn’s which is tucked into the crook of his neck, “Thank you Zayn. Thank you so much for everything you do, for loving me, caring about me, making me feel worthy and important. I love you, so much, you have absolutely no idea.”

Zayn smiles into the skin of Liam’s neck before pulling back only to stop short when he caches a glimpse of Liam’s face in the moonlight. It strikes Liam’s features in all the right spots, making his cheekbones more defined, illuminating the slight scruff on Liam’s face, making him look a lot more mature than his age. But he mainly notices Liam’s eyes, the eyes that are shining so brightly with a slight glint in them, and they looks so beautiful that the praise slips right out of Zayn’s mouth, “God Liam, you’re so _beautiful._ ”

Normally Liam would have rolled his eyes and smirked at Zayn for being so cheesy but from the way Zayn has whispered it, all breathless and soft, sends shivers through his body until he is pressing his lips to Zayn’s forehead, down to his eyelids, on the tip of his nose, and both of his cheeks, before pressing them softly to Zayn’s own lips in a gentle kiss that speaks volumes of affection that only the two of them will ever be able to understand.

Zayn pulls away, eyes still closed, before they flutter open and he is resting his forehead against Liam’s, “You never have to thank me for anything Liam because I will love you for as long as there is still life in my body, with every breath that I take, with every word out of my mouth, and every beat my heart makes, I will always love you. To the kisses I press to every part of your body, or just from when I touch you so softly as reassurance or comfort, it will because I love you, _fuck_ , I will always love you Liam James Payne and you are never allowed to forget that.”

Once again Liam swallows back tears before nodding his head and kissing Zayn’s forehead before holding out his pinky, “To Infinity and Beyond then babe?”

Zayn smiles lovingly at Liam as he intertwines their pinkies, knowing the implication behind those silly yet meaningful words, “ _To Infinity and Beyond my love.”_


End file.
